


The Avengers and the Witch

by The_syrup_leaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, SHIELD, Slow Burn, The Avengers Need a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_syrup_leaf/pseuds/The_syrup_leaf
Summary: You, a forest witch gets mistaken for a missing person and brought into the city by the Avengers, which causes a catastrophe upon arrival.The whole city accidentally gets engulfed in thick foliage which causes a big scale power outage. It’s up to the witch and the team to fix it.The story is a reader-insert in first person perspective. (The story is from your point of view.)





	The Avengers and the Witch

_How did I most certainly end up on New York's “most wanted” list?_  
_How did I accidentally engulf the entire city in vines, trees and bushes?_  
_Well, to answer that I’ll need to backtrack a bit._

*** 10 hours earlier ***

“So, a new missing persons report came in a couple of weeks back, and guess who finally got a hit?” Tony said, bringing a couple of file copies to each avenger and basically slamming them down onto the table.

  
“I’m going to guess Banner.” Natasha said quite bluntly.

  
“Oh come on, did you have to spoil the pleasure of me revealing how good I am at what I do?”

  
“I wouldn’t call a few weeks that good to be honest.” Clint intervened.

  
“Hey, don’t gang up on me now.” Tony replied giving a meek attempt at eyeing out with the duo.

  
“So, what have we got on the kid so far?” Steve asked trying to get the focus back at the task in hand, looking over the file report. It displayed a photograph and a brief synopsis of a girl named (Y/N, Y/L/N) and where she was last spotted.

  
“So, there’s a reserve a few miles from here, 418,8 miles to be exact. The place is called Panama Rocks Scenic Park, not hard to miss and it’s quite touristy around this time of year. It’s 6 hours away but we’ll be there in 3. The plan is that we go in, get the kid, run a few tests on her, and then we’ll take it from there. Boom, easy enough.” Tony remarked, looking quite pleased with his plan.  
The room was quiet for a few seconds before Natasha spoke up.

“So, you’re saying the kid just wandered off the trail and somehow disappeared completely off the radar? What about the drones scanning for heat signatures around the area? They got nothing?”

  
“How are we even certain that the kids still alive, if there hasn’t been any reports for a few weeks? I doubt she made it this far.” Clint asked, to which Tony gave him a displeased look.

“Don’t get me wrong Tony, I want to find the kid just as much as you. I have kids back home and I know how hard it is for someone to lose their kid, I’m just saying that I think it’s unlikely that she’s still alive out there.” Clint said in defense.

  
“And that’s where you’re wrong, birdbrain.” Tony said, walking around the table and over to his tablet on the counter, and started typing in something.

“Why is this a job for us, and not the park rangers may I ask?” Steve finally spoke up, looking puzzled as to why the Avengers had taken on finding a missing person.

“I thought you loved saving people capsicle.” Tony answered, not looking up from his tablet, to which Steve gave him an annoyed look.

  
“Not to state the obvious, but yes. But if this lady wandered of the trails and disappeared, would it not be up to the park rangers to find her?”

  
“Well, technically yes, but I’m not saying that she wandered of the trail and disappeared...” Tony said, finally turning away from his tablet, but not before projecting a large screen-less display in the middle of the room for the present avengers to see. He continued, “I’m saying that she wandered of the trail and found a portal.”

  
“A what now?” Steve asked, confused.

  
“A portal to where exactly?” Natasha asked, seemingly unfazed by the topic.

  
“To, just about... here!” Tony said and a image of a rather fairytale-like forest appeared on the screen.

  
“So we’re hunting for tinkerbell now, huh?” Sam jokingly said.

  
“Yes, thank you for your input birdemic.” Tony said snarkily, bringing up a new image of the portal.

  
“So, this portal is nothing too out of the ordinary. Like most portals, this one is a shortcut or a door into the unknown. In this case, the unknown is a seemingly magical forest.”  
The team looked on in awe, as Tony switched between images of the forest.

“S.H.I.E.L.D has been studying X-points or electron diffusion regions for quite some time now, but up to this point there’s just been one problem... finding them. These magnetic portals are invisible, unstable, and elusive. They open and close without warning. Recently we’ve gathered some data that these magnetic portals open and close dozens of times each day, and due to the dangers of being possibly mushed while trying to enter, our team has been assigned to go in.” Bruce spoke up for the first time since the meeting started, scanning the room for any reactions.

  
“What he said.” Tony remarked, giving Bruce the thumbs up.

  
“When do we start?” Natasha asked, seeming quite interested despite the dangers involved.

  
“Say… just about now.” Tony said looking at his digital watch.

  
“We don’t know when we’ll be cleared to go into the portal, but since we’re still unaware of how long it will stay open, we’ll need to act fast. So the faster we can get there, the better.  
A tech team is already stationed near the portal and they’ll explain the rest to us in finer detail when we get there. So, any questions before we leave?”

  
“Yeah, can we get lunch on the go?” Sam asked.

  
“Already called in.” Tony said, giving him a wink and walking out of the meeting room.

 

_And with that, the rest of the team followed, ready to take off into the unknown._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is my first time writing a reader insert story! Please leave comments if you'd like me to continue with this work, or if you have any requests!  
> (I am quite unhappy about the title of this fanfiction, so i might change it later on, just a heads up.)


End file.
